falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Henry (Fallout: New Vegas)
|bild = Doctor Henry.jpg |rasse = Mensch |geschlecht = männlich |zugehörigkeit = Jacobstown Enclave Remnants |rolle = Wissenschaftler |ort = New California Republic Jacobstown |quests = Test mutagenic serum on a super-mutant. Try Broken Hills Nachtpirscher, ick hör dir trapsen Nothin' But a Hound Dog Um der alten Zeiten willen |ausrichtung = neutral |vorkommen = Fallout: New Vegas |actor = Peter Renaday |spezial = |fertigkeiten = Fallout 2: Erste Hilfe: 95 Arzt: 95 Wissenschaft: 85 Fallout: New Vegas: Sprengstoff: 100 Medizin: 100 Wissenschaft: 100 |sekundär = Fallout 2: Trefferpunkte: 45 Erfahrungspunkte: 125 Rüstungsklasse: 6 Aktionspunkte: 8 Gewichtslimit: 125 Nahkampfschaden: 1 Sequence: 16 Heilungsrate: 1 Fallout: New Vegas: Trefferpunkte: 355 |stufe = 30 |refid = (Jacobstown, if Nothin' But a Hound Dog started after completing For Auld Lang Syne) }} Doktor Henry ist ein Wissenschaftler der RNK im Jahre 2241. 2281 wohnt er in Jacobstown. Hintergrund Henry diente Judah Kreger, bevor er mit Orion Moreno und Cannibal Johnson floh. Einige Zeit bevor die Ölbohrinsel der Enklave zerstört wurde, verließ er selbige außerdem, da er nicht mit der Führung dort klar kam. Mit sich nahm er einen Roboter-Hund, der sein Begleiter wurde. Fallout 2 Nachdem Henry die Enklave verlassen hat, hat er sich erfolgreich in die NRK eingegliedert und führt eine Klinik im Hauptsitz. Sein Hauptgebiet waren kybernetische Mutationen und er versuchte, sein Wissen darüber so zu benutzen, dass er helfen konnte, das FEV-Virus zu stoppen. Hat der Spieler einen ausreichenden Wissenschaft-Skill, kann er dem Doktor sagen, dass er ihm helfen könnte, einen Feldtest mit seinem Serum durchzuführen. Als das Serum einem Supermutanten verabreicht wurde, starb er auf schlimmste Art und Weise, technisch gesehen wurde dadurch die Mutation jedoch gestoppt. Der ansässige Bösewicht, Merk, hat großes Interesse an dieser Forschung und wirbt den Auserwählten an, Papiere und Unterlagen von Doktor Henry zu stehlen. Nachdem die RNK Navarro gefangen genommen hat, traf Henry auf seine alten Squad-Kollegen, Daisy Whitman, der junge Arcade Gannon und dessen Mutter. Zusammen beschlossen sie, die Mojave-Wüste zu verlassen, da die RNK anfing, nach Ex-Mitgliedern der Enklave zu jagen. Fallout: New Vegas In Fallout: New Vegas taucht Doktor Henry in Jacobstown auf, wo er die Ursachen der Schizophrenie des Nachtvolkes untersuchen will, die vom langen Gebrauch der Stealth Boys kommt. Sollte der Spieler sich dazu entscheiden, dem Doktor zu assistieren, findet er die wahre Quelle heraus. Verletzt sich der Cyberhund Rex, kann Henry helfen, das Gehirn von Rex wiederherzustellen. Interaktion mit dem Spieler Übersicht Quests * Nachtpirscher, ick hör dir trapsen: Der Kurier soll Dr. Henry helfen, ein Gegenmittel für die Nachtvolk Schizophrenie zu finden. * Um der alten Zeiten willen: In dieser Quest bringt man ihn mit seinen alten Partnern zusammen und sobald die Quest abgeschlossen ist, unterstützt er einen beim Kampf am Hoover-Staudamm. * Nothin' But a Hound Dog: Er pflanzt Rex ein neues Gehirn ein. Inventar Trivia * Doktor Henry ist der NPC der am meisten mit Begleitern zu tun hat. * Pflanzt er Rex ein neues Gehirn ein, Macht mit Lily Experimente und Ist ein Versprengter in Arcade´s Quest. Vorkommen Doktor Henry erscheint in Fallout 2 und Fallout: New Vegas. Galerie FoModel_NewDoc.png|Doctor Henrys Modell in Fallout 2 Fo2_Doc_Henry.png|Henry in seinem Büro in Fallout 2 en:Henry es:Henry no:Dr Henry pl:Doktor Henry ru:Доктор Генри uk:Доктор Генрі zh:亨利 Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Jacobstown Charaktere Kategorie:Enklave Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Bible Menschliche Charaktere